


That Which Won't Be Repeated

by ArtemisFaux



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is probably female, Reader-Insert, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans may have issues, but when doesn't he?, you kind of remember resets too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFaux/pseuds/ArtemisFaux
Summary: Deja Vu:a feeling of having already experienced the present situationIt's been happening a lot lately, for the past year. To an absurdly creepy degree; From subconsciously knowing that you were being "let go" the other day, to already packing for when your roommate kicks you out tomorrow.It had all started being noticeable when the Earth shattering news of monsters- an entire new species!- tumbling from underneath the towering mountain in the distance had been familiar to you. You had asked yourself, hadn't this happened before? Didn't you hear about this earlier? Why did this all seem like some strange case of deja vu?In any case, as the year from then on stretched out before you like some strange repetitive dance, you found yourself- as you predicted- jobless, and homeless.Yet as you explored your rooming options in the corner of your hauntingly familiar local coffee shop, you decided that enough was enough. You weren't going to choose that house on Elign street, and opted towards doing something different- unpredictable.ROOMMATE NEEDED: HUMAN TENANT REQUESTED FOR MONSTER INTEGRATION.





	1. Requesting To Room

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy everyone!
> 
> Hope you guys all enjoy YET ANOTHER Sans and Reader fic! Haha! ha... ha... Yeah, it kinda beats you over the head a bit now doesn't it?
> 
> Oh WELL I guess. I'm sure someone other than myself will enjoy it nonetheless, or else there wouldn't be so many!
> 
> In any case, I don't own Undertale or its characters  
> Neither do I own Kim Possible, or its awesomely catchy theme song either!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide that enough was enough.
> 
> What couldn't be more spontaneous and unpredictable than rooming with a bunch of monsters?

Your fingers clack quickly on your keyboard, as you hurriedly file an application form to request becoming a tenant at one of the human-monster integration houses.

Monsters, as you know, had surfaced from the Underground around a year and a few months ago. The town of Ebott had quickly caroled all of them into a section of the town, before trying to settle- along with the government of the entire country- on what to do with the strange, new species. There were a lot of scattered opinions on what to do with them during the first few months of the monster's surfacing. Conservatives drove home the point that monster's had been locked down in the Underground for a  _reason_ \- they had magic, they couldn't be hurt as easily as humans; They were deadly, different and scary. They should either sub-serve humans, or return back to their cage, and lock the door.

Mostly Liberals and other Progressive minds- especially Animal Rights Activists- rose up against those opinions and demanded fair rights. They were sentient, intelligent beings and should be treated as such. They were born on the soil of this country, and should be given the rights all humans had access to.

The internet, in any case, seemed to love them. Pictures upon pictures of monsters littered the web, with videos, memes, vines and all the like growing wildly popular if it included some form of monster. Incredibly worrying was the sharp increase of lewd drawings- not that the internet didn't have plenty of those already- and other such things that focused entirely on monsters. 

Yet all of that was neither here nor there, as the political discussions for them continued on. While heartily favouring the liberal mindset, the discussions still carried the undertone of restrictions and limitations against the monsters. They had to not use magic in the public eye, they had to not cause unwarranted fights, and under no circumstances could they break the laws of the country. They were plenty of other restrictions, and full rights that humans lived by still hadn't been entirely granted to them, even to this day.

One of those restrictions was that each monster unit, or family, that lived outside the designated "monster area" was to be placed in housing, and a human tenant was to live with them- in charge of any and all their behaviours. 

At first, the humans placed to observe and command the monsters went through a heavy screening process. However, as only a handful of people actually applied for the positions of residing with monsters- the screening process quickly deflated unto that of a simple application including name and basic information of current, or past jobs, apartment references and the like. 

Of course, that kind of knowledge wasn't exactly privy to you at the moment, as you bit your nails anxiously awaiting a response in the small little coffee shop. You gripped your expensive (sigh) tea, hoping a reply would come sooner rather than later. You couldn't wait here all day, as much as you wanted to. Besides, you also didn't want to live in your small little car for another day. One day had been enough. You run a tired hand through your hair, hoping it wasn't too wild looking, or greasy. You didn't want to look like a bum fresh off the streets; you had to impress whomever was going to read your application and then interview you. And of course, you didn't want to look stinky and gross in front of your new monster roommates either, if you did get picked.

You idly browsed through the job market as well, but you wanted to be sure you had a home before you applied for a job. Again, the whole looking like a greasy and stinky bum thing was a decided worry about potential hiring interviews.

 

 _Call me, beep me~! If you wanna reach me~!_ Your phone suddenly sings out, as you rush to retrieve it from your pocket. You flush slightly as you see all the people turn to stare at you for your ringtone, but quickly look away to avoid their gazes. You hurriedly answer it, emitting a quieter  _hello_ than you meant to in your embarrassment. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line is sharp, commanding, "I am Agent Katarina," Katarina suddenly asks for your name, and you hesitantly give it back to her.

"You applied for the monster tenant position?" Katarina barks.

"I- uh- yes?"

"How soon are you able to move in?" 

You blink at the question, "You mean- you mean I was approved?"

Katarina snorts at that, "Hardly any one else has applied, so yes. You've been approved automatically."

"Seriously?! I thought it was going to be harder than that! Like an interview or criminal record check or something-"

"Why would we need to do that?" Katarina huffs, her tone dripping with venomous undertones, " _You're_ the one sacrificing yourself to live with monsters. Any old Jo would do perfectly fine."

"O- Oh. Right." You laugh awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to Katarina's harsh, indifferent tone. You didn't want to say anything back to her, in case she rescinded the approval- but at the same time, you didn't feel right, listening to that tone of voice against people- er monsters?- you hadn't even met yet.

"Normally, I'm supposed to be there to instruct you on what you're supposed to be doing, introduce you- but I really don't have the time to do any of that bullshit... and by your resume you seem pretty put together. So I'm just going to tell you. You'll be living with two  _monster brothers_. Your job is to just... keep an eye on them. If they do anything out of line, you call me, and I send in the appropriate authorities to deal with the situation. If they threaten you, perform any sort of magic, do any sort of criminal act- _anything_. You call me, I call the higher ups, and we handle it."

"O- of course."

"You can receive text right? And send them?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll send you my number. We're also supposed to be writing a report on their actions each month, but don't bother. I never do. If you can't call me about a problem, then just text me instead, you got that?"

"Yes!"

"Wonderful. You have any questions?"

"Um- no, not any that I can think of?"

"Even better, I love it when people don't ask me pointless questions. You already know the address, just move in any time. I really don't give a shit when you show up, just text me when you do. I'll send you rent information when you move in."

"O-okay!"

"I do have to warn you though, all the previous human tenants had a lot of problems with these....  _things_... so keep your phone close to you."

You gulp suddenly, "Yes." You say, demurely. You wondered if your spontaneous decision to make everything feel different and new was suddenly a horrible idea. You hadn't ever personally met a monster before, despite living in the same town as them- but you didn't  _think_ they could be horrible? I mean most of them were cute animal creatures! Plenty of times you had seen the fluffy white goat family on the screen, and they seemed very polite and dignified. A few of your friends even mentioned bunny monsters- and who doesn't love bunnies?!

So certainly  _certainly_ \- they couldn't be  _that_ bad now could they?

You hoped your optimism wasn't misplaced.

 

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

 

The trek to your new place took you right near the gate of Monster Town. You could see the shabbily built arch standing tall above the lonely cityscape. There wasn't that many people- or monsters- milling about, but you did spy a few. You saw one of the bunny monsters , which got you incredibly excited- and even saw some incredibly large, white frogs hopping about. You couldn't remember the names of them, but you were sure the internet probably did. You'd have to look up a registry of monsters later or something.

There was also something that also looked like an incredibly _incredibly_ ugly, sad deer, but you flitted your eyes away. Its face was too disturbing. Its sunken eyes felt like they could see into your soul.

You come to a crawling stop in front of your new home, and let out a sigh of relief at how normal it looked. Despite everything, doubt was beginning to set in your mind that you were moving into some shabby, torn apart crack addict house or something. Instead, it was a fairly quaint looking two-story house. It was painted a chipper white and blue, the sun sparkling on the rather well polished windows. The only disparaging thing was that some of the paint was peeling off, but that could be easily remedied. Once, of course, you got a job and steady income. You did have some saved up, but that was emergency money to go to rent and groceries while you were jobless.

Unfortunately though, the front garden and yard were vastly bare, nearing the point of dead brown. You frowned slightly as you got out of your little black hatchback. This house was cute enough to sport the whole tulips and daisies front garden type of picture. Something much like your parents old house.

 _Well since I live here now, I could fix that!_ You think to yourself, smiling again, _I could call dad and ask for some advice too. Plant some daisies, some roses, lilacs... oh! and Sun Flowers!_

Plans were beginning to take shape in your mind. Your last place had been a dinky little apartment complex on the third floor. This was an actual house! That you could decorate and everything! You could be just like those little white-picket fence types. A flower garden, maybe some vegetables too! Oh man, the possibilities were endless! Could have a pink flamingo, a gnome- heck why not a whole family of plastic yard decorations?

Provided the monster brothers accepted your changes. That brought your little fantasies to a halt immediately, and a frown begins to etch on your features again. Katarina's warning echoing in your brain.  _These monsters are trouble._ You purse your lips tightly, before coming to a standstill at the front door. Your hand reaches out to knock, when you freeze in sudden anxiety.  _How were you going to introduce yourself?_

Crap! You hadn't even thought of that! Becoming too lost in your own thoughts  _again_ , you totally skipped past the fact you had to actually introduce  _yourself_ to the two of them! Two monsters no less! What if they didn't like you? What if they hated you? They were monsters, maybe they just hated humans off the bat? It could be why they were difficult- and you didn't know if you could actually call Katarina yourself. I mean if they were threatening you that was one thing, but if they were just going to be passive aggressive or something.... besides, who ever liked a tattle tale?

You wring your hands together, shuffling your feet awkwardly. Sure, you had finally escaped the plaguing sense of deja vu but now this just seemed like a horrible idea. You didn't want to be hated, or have troublesome roommates. Hateful troublesome roommates. Your old dorm room in college had been a horrible enough experience, you didn't want to try that again. Maybe you should return to the predictable pattern and give up.

 _No! No!_ You shake your head thoroughly, knocking on the door before you could psych yourself out again. Everything was going to be unpredictable and different! You were going to have monster roommates, you were going to get them to like you by being nice and kind and funny, and you were going to find a job and then you'd decorate the house to make it cute and adorable-

 ** _-and ohmygoditsaskeleton_**  

The door opens wide to reveal an impressively tall... _skeleton (!?)_. He stood at  ** _least_ ** 3 feet taller than you, and was just barely slouching to fit inside the door. He wore a bright pink crop top that had the words  _RADICAL_ emboldened in golden glitter, along with a fluffy red scarf that drooped down his side. His shirt blend down to his exposed spine, which looked rather similar to your own, despite being around 2 times as large as any anatomical skeleton you've seen in school. Hugging against his large hip bones was brown skinny jeans, and the whole ensemble was complete with white sneakers.

"HELLO HUMAN!" The skeleton monster greets you, his voice a near shout, "WHAT BRINGS YOU TO OUR FINE ABODE?" His face morphs into an ecstatic smile of welcome, which- honestly- fascinated you. How could something that looked like pure bone move so fluidly?

Although he was a skeleton looking being, his face was rather- _cartoonish_ , the closest word you could possibly describe. None of the bones that made up his person gave off the harsh, unyielding features that many diagrams and pictures of human bones did. In fact, if one didn't look close enough, it could be said his arms or legs looked rather skin-like (the exception of the obvious gaps between his bones), just being extremely white in colour. The part of his face that truly lead to shock, however, was the fact that his eyes were nothing more than spectral dots floating in the abyss of the literal holes in his face. What was even more interesting was the fact that he also, somehow, had a ridge above that acted as eyebrows. And they danced around his face with as much expressive attitude as human eyebrows did.

The ridges of his... brow...bones (?) came together sharply, as confusion etches over his face at your continued shock.

"HUMAN? IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" He waves a gloved hand in front of your face, bringing you out of your (embarrassingly rude) staring. Your face heats up, hoping you hadn't offended the monster with your stares.  _Crap! I want them to like me! Not think I'm some jerk!_  

"Oh- um! I'm sorry! I- uh, well- I'm your new roommate! Katarina said I could just- um, come in!" You squeak out, finally finding your voice, as the initial surprise of the monster before you starts to cool down. You stick out your hand, introducing yourself to the monster, "I- uh, sorry that I stared at you."

The skeleton monster lets out a positively ear-shattering squeal, before sweeping you off your feet into a crushing hug, "OUR NEW HUMAN COMPANION?!" He says ecstatically, swinging you about, "WONDERFUL! I WAS HOPING OUR DEAR FRIEND KATARINA WOULD BE FINDING US A NEW ROOMMATE QUICKLY! OH I AM SO EXCITED TO MEET YOU!" He sets you down suddenly, before clearing his throat. He swings his hand, brushing his scarf back to flutter behind him dramatically. He puffs out his chest, one of his hands going on his hips as the other one loftily settles on his chest, "I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, MASTER OF THE CULINARY ARTS. CHEF SPAGHETTOR EXTRAORDINAIRE." His eyes alight to you, as he gives a warm smile, "YOU MAY CALL ME PAPYRUS, HOWEVER."

You smile back up at the strange skeleton-  _ahem_ \- at Papyrus, amused at his childish antics. His enthusiasm and silly way of introducing himself made you think of a small child- an extremely affectionate child, as he goes in to shake your hand once again. Suddenly, he stands up straight, nearly bumping his head against the door frame. His shocked gaze stares at you, as growing concern settles in your heart.

"AH! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! I HAVEN'T EVEN OFFERED YOU TO COME INSIDE AND TOUR MY-  _OUR_ \- HOUSE! YOU MUST FOLLOW ME AT ONCE! I SHALL GIVE YOU THE GRAND TOUR!" Papyrus quickly ushers you inside as you accept his offer, and you kick off your shoes in a hurry at the doorstep before following him in.

"THIS IS THE ENTRY WAY. IT IS WHERE YOU ENTER THE HOUSE- AND SURPRISINGLY ALSO WHERE YOU EXIT, SO THE NAME IS A BIT MISLEADING." Papyrus starts his tour, making you smile slightly.

You follow obediently behind Papyrus’s as he stalks through a small, narrow, and sadly barren hallway. You come across a left facing open arch, and turn to find yourself standing in front of a sparse living room. It held a couch, a lounge chair- which both looked rather old- a TV and a stained coffee table. You peer around the corner to find a bookshelf shoved deep into an alcove at the back. It didn't have a lot of books on it.

Another skeleton monster is sprawled in the lounge chair, his eyes closed- sleeping. Despite sitting down, already the other skeleton seemed shorter and stockier than Papyrus. He was swathed in a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts. His face was even more cartoonishly soft and round than Papyrus'.

“THIS IS THE LIVING ROOM.” Papyrus announces, “IT HAS A COUCH, A TV AND ALSO MY BROTHER SANS. HE IS YOUR OTHER ROOMMATE, AND HE IS AN INCREDIBLE LAZY SLOUCH.” Papyrus introduces his brother on a grumble, and you raise your eyebrows at the annoyed tone, “AS YOU CAN SEE HE’S NAPPING RIGHT NOW. _TSK_.” Papyrus stalks over to his brother, before roughly shaking him awake, “SANS, YOU LAZYBONES, WAKE UP! YOU MUST GREET OUR NEW HUMAN ROOMMATE! THEY HAVE JUST GOTTEN HERE! IT'S RUDE TO SNORE DIRECTLY IN THEIR FACE!”

Before you could tell Papyrus it was fine to introduce yourself later- when the monster brother woke up- Sans mumbles awake, his own eye sockets incredibly fluid as he blinks rapidly to dispel the sleep in his eye (eyesocket? eye hole?). The light that must be his pupil, dances around the room in a languid fashion, before they settle on you. Something like startled confusion twists in his expression for a second, before he blinks it away. He gives a tired nod and wave, his mouth creaking on a slow grin.

“sup.” Is all he says.

“Hello!” You chirp back, then introduce yourself with a returning wave, “I'm your new roommate! Katarina said it was okay for me to move in whenever…”

“its fine. i didn't even hear you _rina_ the doorbell.” The grin on his face tugs even further upward.

Papyrus groans, shoving away from his brother, a look of disgust on his face.

You, however, blink at Sans confused. Did he just-? “No- um I… knocked?” You respond. Had there even been a doorbell? You must have been too distracted with your thoughts to notice it.

“well even though i didn't go to _bell_ -come you earlier, it seems like my bro has got quite the _handle_ on the situation.”

“STOP THIS AT ONCE. YOU WILL FORCE OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND TO FLEE FROM YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS IN AGONY.”

You blink again, your lips twitching slightly. So he  _had_ meant the pun earlier, "Yeah, Papyrus is giving me the grand tour."

"well i hope you come to a- _door_ your new living area. especially with a couple of  _numbskulls_ like us  _bonin'_ around." The smile on his face grows as you snort, rolling your eyes and shaking your head.

"Those were sad." You announce to him, but couldn't keep the amused smile off your face. Nothing like extremely awful puns to tickle your funny bone!  _Ha! I made a pun in my head!_  Just as you were about to announce your own stupid pun, Papyrus gives another large, pained groan.  Your eyes flitter to his scandalized expression, as he stomps over to you.

"YOU'VE ALREADY INFECTED THE HUMAN!" Papyrus bemoans, grabbing your arm and swinging you around, "DON'T WORRY, I SHALL IMMEDIATELY REMOVE YOU FROM THIS SITUATION, THUS STOPPING THESE HORRIBLE PUNS FROM HARMING YOU ANY FURTHER."

"c'mon paps, i can't help but be a  _humerus_ guy. gotta ticklesomeone's  _ **funny** bone._ "

Papyrus lets out an undignified screech, basically hauling you out of the living room and back into the hallway, "LET US CONTINUE ON WITH THE TOUR..." Suddenly Papyrus's gaze shifts, and he gives a wide smirk, "... _SANS_  THE BAD JOKES! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" You hear a low chuckle from Sans behind you, along with a "good one bro."

Papyrus then leads to you to the adjacent area, which opens up into to a curved staircase, with a shelf built in. There was a small assortment of knick-knacks haphazardly thrown on the deep mahogany shelves. Just squeezing past the stairs, was a hidden area that housed a washing machine and dryer. You sigh with a relief you hadn't thought about- how to wash your clothes. 

"THIS AREA IS WHERE THE MACHINES OF WASHING AND DRYING ARE, AS WELL AS THE STAIRS THAT LEAD TO THE SECOND FLOOR. ALL THE BEDROOMS ARE IN THE UPPER FLOOR, HOWEVER, THERE IS ONE LAST ROOM I NEED TO SHOW YOU DOWN HERE." Papyrus then hurriedly ushers you out of the stairway, and towards the large room at the end of the hallway.

The room opens up to reveal a rather spectacular looking kitchen and dining area. This area was the most furnished, decorated and well kept area you had seen out of all the other rooms, which gave you a huge moment of relief. There was also a large assortment of kitchen appliances, such as a coffee maker, a toaster, and even some others you didn't recognize. They held the brand name _MTT_ , which wasn't one you were familiar with. You supposed you could ask Papyrus after the tour and moving in what they were for.

"THIS ROOM IS MY FAVOURITE ONE, IT IS WHERE I CREATE ALL OF MY CULINARY MASTERPIECES!" Papyrus announces proudly, his chest sticking out once again in that pose from earlier. You give a soft laugh at the childishness of your new roommate, feeling your heart swell over how adorable his antics were- even though you had just met this skeleton, you could feel it in your heart of hearts that you would readily become good friends.

"I'm glad that I have a culinary master as a roommate! I love eating all kinds of foods, and its kind of lonely cooking for yourself." You think drearily to your last roommate, whom had all but avoided you until they- as you somehow  _knew_ \- kicked you out in favour of their significant other moving in. Your smile turns into a small frown at that. Eating by yourself  _had_  felt incredibly lonesome.

Papyrus claps his hands together, the light of his eyes shimmering into what looked like little stars, "IT WILL BE MOST WONDERFUL TO HAVE ANOTHER PERSON TO COOK FOR! NYEH HEH HEH, I AM ALREADY BEYOND EXCITED THAT YOU ARE OUR NEW HUMAN COMPANION!" Papyrus leaps over to you, dragging you back up into a large, bone-crushing hug, "I MUST CONFESS THE PAST HUMAN COMPANIONS WE HAD WERE RATHER.... SULLEN AND REFUSED TO INTERACT WITH US. THEY DIDN'T EVEN WANT A TOUR OF THE HOUSE! IT WAS RATHER UPSETTING!"

That news disquieted you for a bit, and you return Papyrus's hug in a hopeful manner, patting him on the back consolingly, "I'm sure they were just startled by how great you were." You murmur to him.

Papyrus adopts a thoughtful expression, "PERHAPS YOU ARE RIGHT!" His eyes flicker to you, as he sets you down, "I HOPE YOU DO NOT BECOME TOO STARTLED BY MY GREATNESS, IN WHICH IT CAUSES YOU TO AVOID CONTACT. I AM VERY MUCH WILLING TO BROADEN OUR FRIENDSHIP AND COMRADERY."

You wave a hand, "Don't worry, I'm very much willing to _broaden our friendship_ as well!"

Papyrus gives another squeal of delight, before molding his face back into somewhat of a serious tone, "LET US FINISH THE TOUR BY SHOWING YOU THE SECOND FLOOR!" You hurriedly stomp up the stairs with him, and reach the second floor. 

It was another long stretch of hallway, that had four separate doors- rather than open archways, like the bottom floor. The door closest on your left, Papyrus flings open to reveal a typical white tiled type bathroom.

"THIS IS THE BATHROOM. I'VE HEARD HUMANS SPEND A LOT OF TIME IN THERE." He shuts the door with aplomb, before opening the other door on the right.

"THIS IS MY ROOM! VERY SCENIC, IS IT NOT?" You peer in from the doorway, spying a large bookshelf, what appears to be a door to a closet, a 90s style computer, a ridiculous assortment of action figures on a table, and most fascinatingly, a red race-car bed. 

The last piece of furniture only solidified how much of a child this grown-ass looking monster really was.

"I like the bed." You comment, smirking slightly. 

"YES! ALTHOUGH I HAVEN'T OBTAINED THE CAR OF MY DREAMS YET, I STILL AM ABLE TO CRUISE WHILE I SNOOZE! NYEH HEH HEH!"

You smile to yourself and shake your head. What seriously interesting roommates you have landed yourself with. Papyrus closes the door with a soft thunk, before moving down to the next two sets. He gestures dramatically to one of them, but doesn't open it.

"THIS IS SANS ROOM." He says, and you nod, "I WOULD GIVE YOU A TOUR OF IT, BUT I AM AFRAID THAT IT IS MUCH TOO MESSY. I WOULDN'T WANT TO SUBJECT YOU TO THAT HORROR. BESIDES, IT IS ALSO LOCKED."

"No worries, wouldn't want to go in there without his permission anyway."

"THAT LEAVES THE LAST ROOM HERE TO BE YOUR BEDROOM!" Papyrus hops over, flinging open the last room in the house. Thankfully you note a simple bed-frame, complete with a box-spring and bed ( _I won't have to go shopping tonight for a mattress, thank god_ ), along with a dresser and a computer desk. There was a small end table beside the bed, with a flower-patterned lamp. "THERE ISN'T MUCH IN IT RIGHT NOW, BUT WE CAN EASILY REMEDY THAT BY PLACING YOUR BELONGINGS IN HERE."

"Yeah- Yeah! Let's go get my stuff! We can put the my TV in the living room or something. It looks like you guys have a really crappy old box TV down there." You hurriedly follow Papyrus as he bounds down to the first floor, and out the door towards your car.

"WOWIE! YOU'D BE WILLING TO SHARE YOUR TV WITH US?" Papyrus exclaims in awe, as you open your car door and gesture to your TV. It was a standard, black 32 inch TV that you had saved up to buy several months ago. Your despicable deja vu feeling had actually come in handy, leading you to purchase your own TV to move out of your apartment with. You, along with Papyrus's help, gingerly removed it from your car. Yet, before you could so much as blink Papyrus snatches the TV up, and goes careening back into the house with it. 

You let out a squawk of concern, before gathering up some bags of your clothes and rush in after him. You  _hoped_ that Papyrus didn't have the intention of damaging your precious television, but if he was anything like the child you thought he was, an accident could easily happen. You barge into the living room, panting slightly, only to be greeted with your television now sitting happily in the spot the old one had been. The other box TV was unceremoniously shoved into a far corner of the room, and Papyrus was jumping with excitement at the brand new, fancy TV screen.

"ISN'T IT WONDERFUL SANS? OUR NEW ROOMMATE HAS DECIDED TO SHARE THEIR FANCY TV WITH US, INSTEAD OF HOW THE OTHER ONES KEPT THEIRS TO THEMSELVES!"

"s'that nice." Sans yawns, his eyes drifting over to stare at you as you stand awkwardly in the archway. 

"YES! THAT'S WHY WE MUST PAY THEIR KINDNESS FORWARD BY BOTH HELPING THEM TO UNPACK!" He then heaves his sleepy brother onto his shoulder, and NYEH HEH HEH's as he marches back outside. After you have placed the large bag of clothes in your new room, you find yourself becoming somewhat of an overseer to Papyrus as he rushes around, intent on helping to place your things. Despite Papyrus's demands to the contrary, Sans stays on Papyrus's shoulder- apparently sleeping.

Papyrus places most of your own kitchen appliances beside his, and even puts away the small amount of dishes and cutlery you owned. The box that you had all of your random crap- useless trinkets, family photos and even some old plush animals from your childhood, he places in the stairwell, and you were currently decorating the sparse compartment with your junk. You wondered if the brothers would mind, but neither of them were telling you to stop so you continued to place your junk around the house. You even unfurl your posters, which you  _had_ thought to hang up in your own room, and placed them in the entry way and hallway. Nothing like pictures of puppies, kittens, flowers and animated characters to liven up a household. It looked less dreary and empty already!

The ridiculous neon green bean bag you had " _commandeered_ " from your parents, you had Papyrus place in the small alcove by the bookshelf, along with the heavy box of books you had collected over the years. You organize your books on the shelf to go along with some of the other ones that were your roommates. As you place your own things, you can't hep but note a few interesting titles. There was a few labelled  _Fluffy Bunny_ which you figured were children's books, along with an  _Advanced Puzzle Construction Booklet_ and something called _NEW_ _Junior Jumble: Easy to Difficult._ There was also a few crossword books, along with other types of logic puzzles. You place your meager few sudoku books beside them. Your eye then catches on  _Advanced Quantum Mechanics_ and feel them widen in surprise.

 _Seems like these brothers are pretty smart._ You think to yourself, sheepishly placing your own old college books beside them. Most of your books were psychology related, dealing with basic psychology, to personality perspectives, and even on the development of children. There was also one or two biology and chemistry books, along with a begrudging linear algebra textbook. The rest of your books were less severe, and ranged from cook books to fictional fantasy novels. 

You turn around, empty box in hand, to find Sans staring at you with an intense look in his eyes. You falter for a few seconds under the gaze, before giving a curious smile, "I hope you guys don't mind me putting my books here too- I don't have a bookshelf myself and-"

"why did you decide to room with monsters?"

"H-huh?"

"it's... different. you're different from who was- _err_ , all the other humans that's roomed with us." 

"Well, maybe I wanted... I wanted to be different." You retort, unsure on if you could divulge the true reasons behind your spontaneous decision. And your answer wasn't entirely a lie either, you  _had_ wanted things to go differently from how you strangely predicted everything to be happening. And so far, it was working! Nothing seemed familiar, no creeping sense of deja vu, and the road ahead was a blank slate of new possibilities! It was wonderful!

Sans continues to stare you down, his eyes narrowing just slightly. Tension crackles in the air, and for a brief moment of panic, you clutch your phone in your pocket. 

Suddenly, Papyrus pops into the room, carrying the last box of your things. 

"I HAVE PROCURED THE LAST CARDBOARD BOX OF MATERIAL TRANSPORTATION! WITH THIS, WE CAN SAY YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY OUR ROOMMATE! NYEH HEH!" He slides the box onto the coffee table, and you quickly head to it, not daring to look at Sans any longer. This box contained all the rest of your electronic devices, such as your laptop and android box. It held all the various cords for them, along with plenty plugins for your phone and the remotes. You rush up the stairs, and place your charger cords and laptop on your new desk, before returning to the living room, and then setting up your android box and the TV.

You carefully place your android box in the little cabinet your TV was sitting on, before noticing a MTT brand receiver sitting there as well. You hook that up to your TV as well, getting kind of excited that you could have cable television again. Standing up, and spinning around, you find the two brother's watching you intently. One had a look of utter glee on his face, while the other- didn't really have much of an expression, in fact- unless you counted the fake looking grin plastered on his skull. The intensity of his stare was unnerving, so you decide to look at Papyrus instead.

"Well, with that- I think I'm all settled in! I hope we all get along well."

Papyrus bounds up with his usual enthusiasm, clapping his hands in joy, "WE SHALL GET ALONG INCREDIBLY WELL! WE ARE ALREADY THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

"heh." Sans snorts from his lounging chair, eyes closing as he snuggles deeper into the fabric, "i already feel very  _moved_ by your enthusiasm."

"SANS!" Papyrus warns, his eyes narrowing.

You give out a short, small laugh. Sans opens an eye to give you a better smile, and a brighter gaze, while Papyrus just looks aghast, as if you betrayed him.

"NOOOOO! THE HUMAN HAS ALREADY BEEN CORRUPTED!!" Despite Papyrus's agony, you still continue to giggle at the absurdity that was your two new roommates.

 _I can safely say now that my rash decision may have been one of the better decisions of my life._  


	2. K.A.P.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first two days at your new place!
> 
> You eat some food.
> 
> You watch some T.V.
> 
> And even drive to Monster City to go shopping!

The rest of the late afternoon wears on as you try to get to know your new roommates. Papyrus readily shares information with you, talking about all the friends he had and even some of the previous human tenants that lived here. Sans, on the other hand, seems to be sleeping- so no sharing involved with him.

Even with Papyrus’s positive description of them, you could tell the other humans that had lived here had been…. incredibly wanting. Subtle clues within Papyrus’s descriptions of their actions and behaviours led you to believe many of them were horrible, terrible people. You resolved to yourself to be better than the tenants before you, to demonstrate that humanity wasn’t just about needless hate and prejudice!. You wouldn’t steal their TV and force them to go scrounging for a shitty 1980s one! Though the TV now was actually yours, and stealing it would be rather redundant considering it belonged to you.

In any case, as you listened to Papyrus’s stories- which had now moved on from shitty past tenants to stories about his escapades with a friend called Undyne- your stomach lets out a loud growl of hunger. You muffle a groan. In all the excitement of moving in and meeting your new monster roommates, you hadn’t gone out to go grocery shopping yet.

Papyrus immediately stops his chattering, and looks at you, bewildered. You notice his weird gaze, and give him a confused glance as well. _What’s wrong?_ Your stomach growls again, forcing you to get up.

Obviously, you had a few options. A, you could go grocery shopping now, come back and make something. B, you could just go to a fast food place and pick something up, grocery shop tomorrow. Or C, you could kindly ask your new roommates if they could share something? The third option you didn’t really want to do, because you didn’t want to come off as some mooching bum _already_. They had such a rough time of it previously, from what it sounded like! You couldn’t make the impression that you were a lousy beggar! A food stealer!

“WHAT IS THAT STRANGE GURGLING NOISE? ARE YOU DOING IT ON PURPOSE?” Papyrus narrows his eyes, looking suddenly suspicious “IS THIS SOME KIND OF PUN?”

“Wha-? No! It’s my stomach. It’s grumbling.”

“STOMACH? GRUMBLING?” Suddenly Papyrus shoots up in alarm, “DOES THIS MEAN YOU ARE HURT?! YOUR BODY IS CRYING OUT IN PAIN?!” He hops over to you, grasping at your shoulders, “WE MUST GET YOU TO QUEEN TORIEL IMMEDIATELY! SHE HAS EXCELLENT HEALING MAGIC!”

You flail against Papyrus as he scoops you up and makes his way to the door, “No- **_No!_ ** Papyrus put me down! I’m not hurt! I’m just hungry! Stomachs grumble when they want food!”

That causes Papyrus to freeze in place, with a disquieted “OH.” Suddenly he laughs in that funny way of his, before twisting around and bounding towards the kitchen, “OF- OF COURSE I KNEW THAT! I WAS JUST TESTING YOU ON YOUR KNOWLEDGE OF…. YOUR OWN STOMACH. IN ANY CASE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL REMEDY THIS SITUATION IMMEDIATELY!”

Papyrus lopes into the kitchen, setting you down in one of the dining chairs with a sturdy _plop!_ He assumes that silly pose, which you were fastly beginning to find adorable, brushing his scarf back to flutter behind his body dramatically.

“IT IS QUITE AN INCREDIBLE DAY FOR YOU, DEAR HUMAN COMPANION, FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL DEMONSTRATE FOR YOU MY COOKING PROWESS. I SHALL SHOWER YOUR STOMACH WITH THE BOUNTIFUL TASTE OF MY ARTISAN CUISINE! THESE ‘GRUMBLES’ THAT PLAGUE YOU SHALL FLEE TO THE DEPTHS FROM WHICH THEY AROSE!”

You give Papyrus a large smile, but it falters at the edge with a feeling of guilt, “I don’t want to take your food from you.”

“NONSENSE! WE ARE ROOMMATES AND FRIENDS! SHARING IS THE VERY DEFINITION OF CARING! AND CARING IS WHAT FRIENDS DO!” He laughs again, positively giddy looking, “BESIDES, THIS IS THE PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO SHOW ANOTHER HUMAN MY EXTRAORDINARY MASTERY OF THE CULINARY ARTS! I AM AFRAID THE FIRST TIME I DEMONSTRATED MY SKILLS TO ONE, IT WAS NOT MY TRUE FOCUS.”

You sigh, and lean back in your seat, “Well, if you’re sure, I will certainly try out your cooking. What are you going to make?”

“WHY, SPAGHETTI OF COURSE. THERE IS NO OTHER DISH THAT IS AS DIVINE, AS AMAZINGLY STUPENDOUS AS THAT.”

You raise a brow at Papyrus’s suddenly devoted confession, before shaking your head ruefully, “Pasta it is then. It’s always good.”

“IT IS MUCH MORE THAN JUST ‘GOOD’. ESPECIALLY SINCE I AM AN UNPARALLELED SPAGHETTOR! THE PASTA THAT I CRAFT WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS IS THE FINEST DELICACY IN THE KNOWN UNIVERSE!”

At this point, Papyrus was getting pretty amped up- and so were you. You were actually kind of excited to try his pasta, considering how much he talked it up.

However, as an overly excited Papyrus finally dived into the kitchen, you found yourself watching in abject horror at the monstrosity he was preparing. A literal tower of pasta was shoved in a too-small pot, and the heat was cranked as high as it could go. The sauce he made, he grabbed an entire batch of tomatoes and then smashed them with his bare- hands? Gloves?- before tossing it into another pot- stem and all. He also grabbed an unlabelled bottle from the cupboard, and dumped half of it in with the tomatoes, along with other such bottles of unmarked substances. He then grabbed one handful of baby carrots, threw those in- a whole, uncut onion was placed in it as well, along with what you _hoped_ was some type of edible glitter.

Before long, Papyrus happily sets down a plate of his…  _Culinary expertise._ You gulp, feeling terror and guilt slide down your back. You couldn't eat this! It was- it was half cooked burnt **_mush_ ** ! You felt your body reject the idea as you just stared at it harmlessly on your plate. _Is this what staring death in the face is like?_ You think to yourself, horrified. _Is he actually trying to kill me?_

“Papyrus I-” You look up to find Papyrus’s childishly hopeful face staring at you. His hands were clasped together eagerly, as his eyes flit from your face to the plate he had set down before you. Your heart sank deep in your chest, your throat constricting the words you were just about to say. His face was too pure, too innocent. You could already feel the devastation that would ensue if you told him how you felt about it.

“YES?! ARE YOU TOO AWE INSPIRED TO UTTER ANOTHER SYLLABLE? I MUST CONFESS THAT IS RATHER HUMBLING, BUT PLEASE, YOU NEEDN’T WORRY ABOUT MARING THIS PERFECTION! IT WAS MADE TO BE EATEN!”

You let out a wheezing sound, “Yeah, it looks… too good… to be eaten.” You stutter out, before reaching out to grasp the fork like a lifeline. With a trembling hand, you spin some of the mush onto your fork, and carefully bring it to your mouth. _Just one bite. Just take one bite. It won’t kill you. Hopefully. Then say you’re stuffed, it was so fulfilling and amazing and then he’ll be happy and not devastated and then you go out when he’s not looking and get_ **_a n y t h i n g_ ** _else to eat._

You squeeze your eyes tight, as you begrudgingly open your mouth and put the fork it. The charred mush sits awkwardly on your tongue, as you try desperately to swallow. The tomato sludge and glitter slither slowly down your throat, and you resist the urge to barf it back up. You nearly choke on the whole baby carrot. The taste was completely... _indescribable_.

“SO?!? HUMAN!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!”

“It was… singularly unforgettable.” You say vaguely, opening your watery eyes to stare down at the remainder on your plate with intensity. There was absolutely _no freaking way_ you could eat the rest of that. _Ohmygod I think a part of it just moved._

_Is all monster food like this?_ You dread to yourself, before loudly announcing to the room that you were beyond full.

Papyrus gives out a delighted laugh, “I KNOW THAT MY SKILLS WERE EXTRAORDINARY, BUT TO HAVE FULFILLED YOUR STOMACH BEAST WITH ONE BITE IS BEYOND ANYTHING I COULD IMAGINE!”

You laugh nervously, pushing the offending plate away, “Maybe I wasn't as hungry as I thought.” You offer weakly, your guilt weighing heavily on you. Your stomach constricts painfully, and you beg it not to let out any more sounds.

“I WILL WRAP THE REST OF YOUR PLATE FOR YOU THEN. IF YOUR STOMACH BEAST APPEARS AGAIN, YOU HAVE MY ARTISAN CUISINE TO SOOTHE IT! NYEH HEH HEH!”

“Th-thanks Papyrus. I- _urg_ \- really... _appreciate_ it.” Along with your stomach, you willed your mouth to stop spouting such blatant lies.

“DO NOT WORRY, IT WAS NO HARROWING TASK FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, TO PERFORM. COOKING FOR SUCH A RECEPTIVE AUDIENCE HAS BEEN A DELIGHT!” He hops to his feet, having already devoured his share, and scoops up your plate to wrap it.

_God_ , you really wanted Papyrus to stop talking right now so you could quit feeling guilty for lying to his face. You watch warily as he puts the rest of his pasta into separate containers and then label them before putting them away. As soon as he makes towards the sink to wash the dishes, you jump out of your seat- despite the cramping protests of your perishing stomach.

“Let me do them!” You say in a rush, almost shooing Papyrus away from the sink, “You cooked the food, I’ll clean up. It’s common courtesy!” You add, nodding your head at Papyrus’s look of disbelief.

“WOWIE! HOW THOUGHTFUL! THOUGH I DO BELIEVE IT IS CALLED ‘WASHING THE DISHES’ INSTEAD OF ‘COMMON COURTESY’ BUT, UNFORTUNATELY, SOME HUMAN TERMS STILL ESCAPE EVEN ME.”

With that odd remark passed, you take up the task of washing the brother’s dishes. There was honestly quite a stack of them here to do. Papyrus loiters around you for a few minutes, seeming as if he wanted to talk to you. Still feeling a bit unnerved about lying to him, you offer for him to try out your TV in the hopes of getting him to stop staring at you. He agrees easy enough, and you hear him clambour towards the living room before loudly greeting Sans. You barely catch the grumble that was his reply, before the TV clicks on and other noise filters into the silence of the evening.

The minutes tick by steadily, the backdrop of the television and what could only be the tenor of Papyrus chatting to Sans, filling the air. You finish washing the dishes, and grab one of the various towels to dry them, before bumbling your way awkwardly around the kitchen to put them away.

Just as you finally find the one cupboard that all the other pots go, tingles shoot down the back of your spine. The small hairs on your body rise up, as a strange pressure fills the room. Your heart thumps painfully, as you feel tension squeeze your chest. In those brief seconds, you felt as time itself had stopped.

“thanks.”

That note of appreciation seems to pop the strange bubble of force that had swallowed you, and you turn around to just catch a slip of blue _something_ in the air. It fizzles out into nothingness, and your head whips around the room worriedly. You finally catch sight of what looks to be a hot dog sitting on top of a note on the table.

Carefully you walk up to it, noticing that the hot dog was rather oddly coloured- and was shaped like a cat, for some weird reason. You pick up the note with apprehension, your eyes skimming the page.

_thought you_ **_meow-t_ ** _be hungry. dont worry, it wont_ **_bite_ ** _._

Is all it says. You set it down with a soft sigh, nearly rolling your eyes. Gingerly, you pick the hot dog back up, looking harmless in comparison to the horrors that had been Papyrus’s spaghetti. You sniff it, and your mouth waters appreciatively in response. Even your stomach, now over the cramps of agony it was in earlier, was back to silently demand more food. Despite your mind saying this was probably a bad idea, you take a small bite of the hot dog.

You release an enormous sigh of relief as it tastes like just a normal hot dog. Well, maybe not normal exactly, but it didn’t taste bad, you weren’t going to throw it back up, and you could satisfy most of your stomach this way. You scarf the rest of the thing down, before throwing the note out, then putting away the last of the dishes and returning to the living room.

You note that Sans was now up, and his eyes flicker to you, a certain curiosity flowing in their depths. You give him a small smile of gratitude, pretty positive it had been him handing over the hot dog. He gives a near imperceptible nod, his eyes going back towards the screen. _Welp._ Is all you really think to yourself over that exchange.

You then turn your own attention to the screen, wondering what it is that had the two so enthralled. You blink your eyes rapidly when you see a large…. Blinking box??? On the screen. It had a wheel, and two arms, and was dancing about on what appeared to be a stage, prattling on incessantly. It grabbed at random things, before showing them off. _MTT brand_ kept appearing everywhere, along with a bunch of numbers flashing across the screen.

“What are you watching?”  

“infomercials.” Sans replies listlessly, as Papyrus seemed too glued to the screen to answer you.

“Ah. What’s with the box thing?”

Papyrus whips around, his face looking indignant, “THAT IS NO MERE ‘BOX THING’!” He retorts, “IT IS METTATON! ONLY THE GREATEST, MOST WONDERFULEST ROBOT TO EVER GRACE THE SCREEN! ONE COULD NEARLY CONCLUDE HE IS AS GREAT AS I AM JUST BY A SINGLE GLANCE!”

“Mettaton?”

Papyrus gives out a loud gasp, “YOU DON’T KNOW WHO HE IS?”

“Uh…?”

“THIS CANNOT DO! YOU MUST SIT DOWN, AND I HAVE TO IMMEDIATELY SHOW YOU ALL OF THE CLASSIC METTATON PERFORMANCES! THEY ARE WHAT SHOWS HIS SHINING QUALITIES THE BEST!” Papyrus snatches up the MTT remote, before fiddling around with it. He quickly goes into what you assumed was some type of PVR the receiver had, going through a bunch of random titles you didn’t know.

They all had some form of Mettaton in the title though.

He selects one called _The Mettaton in Oz!_ and you settle yourself comfortably on the couch beside Papyrus. Sans gives you a look of what you could only guess is pity, before he shuts his eyes again. You weren’t sure what to make of that.

As the movie wears on into the late evening, you find yourself wishing you could be like Sans and close your eyes. The movie was an altered remake of _The Wizard of Oz_ , only with very poorly constructed backdrops- if the scene even had one- and the actors in it was only one. The robot box Mettaton. Who just changed the lights on his face, or wore shabby costumes to differentiate between different characters.

The most interesting part of the movie, however, had to be watching Papyrus become so enthralled by it. It was obvious he had watched this plenty of times, because he could say the words to every single line. He clenched his fist tightly in some parts, sighed and wiggled about in others, and even got up at one point to act out the altered version of the iconic scene of the witch melting.

He was in tears when Dorthaton woke up in her own bedroom, surrounded by other crudely CGI’d Mettaton’s. _There’s no place like the Underground!_ A snort sounds from Sans’s direction, and the movie ends with the credits all crediting Mettaton for his outstanding performance.

Papyrus loudly claps.

And then queues up another movie. Before long you find yourself oddly entertained by both Papyrus’ reenactments of the movies, and by the shabbily remade monster versions of the classic movies themselves. You watch _The Metta-Father, The Sound of Mettaton, Gone With Mettaton,_ and _Metta-blanca._

By the time the last one was ending, you could barely keep your eyes open. Papyrus was also looking incredibly tired, despite the still awed look on his face- and Sans had long since vanished after the second movie.

You give a sleepy yawn, getting up slowly. Papyrus blinks up at you, looking dazed and confused.

“Tired. Going to bed.”

“BUT THERE IS STILL MORE CLASSICS I MUST SHOW YOU!” The usual loud tenor of his voice is softened by his sleepiness.

You give him a soft pat on the shoulder, “Maybe tomorrow. It’s not like I won't be here.” You supply at his crestfallen face.

Something akin to amazed revelation dawns on his face, “YES! OF COURSE... YOU LIVE _HERE_. WITH US. I CAN SEE YOU TOMORROW. OR EVEN THE DAY AFTER!”

You give put a small little laugh at that, before working your way up the stairs. Papyrus clambers behind you, following right on your heels. He bids you a very tired goodnight hug, before going into his room. You shuffle to your own room, confusedly blinking at the swirl of lights pooling from underneath Sans door.

Yeah those were questions better asked when you were coherent enough to think about them.

You plop onto your bed, not bothering to change into any sort of pajamas and just shucked off the uncomfortable parts of your clothes.

As you felt sleep overtake you, you gave a small smile to yourself. Going from homeless (and jobless) to living comfortably in a house, with two crazy interesting roommates today had certainly changed dramatically from your haunting foresight.

You could safely say tomorrow loomed with unhaulting uncertainty and it was gloriously welcomed.

You could now freely march to where the wind took you, live a life that wasn't dictated and foretold by a creeping shadow of precognition.

Though you knew you still had to look for a job tomorrow. Oh yeah, and should probably contact Katarina about rent.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

You wake up abruptly to the clattering, banging sounds of pots and pans. You groan, cursing your light sleeping habits, before trying to roll around and fall back asleep.

However, you knew it was a futile effort, and groan again before plucking your phone off the night stand, and staring blearily at the time displayed on the screen.

6:32 am.

You give an even louder groan at that, before unhappily pushing the covers off in a huff. You lie there for a bit, as your thoughts break away from your sleep, and you decide that getting up, getting dressed and going out to buy groceries- and some delicious coffee- would be a good idea. After all, the only food in this house was the skeleton brother's food, and as generous as Papyrus seemed, it didn't sit well on your conscious to just use up all their food. Also you had peeked into their cupboards yesterday as you were washing up, and nearly all of their food consisted of some type of pasta. Variety was the spice of life they say... and you really could not handle eating Papyrus's  _masterpiece_ **again**.

So you grab clean clothes, then head to the bathroom. You had placed all your hygiene products in there, along side the brother's, yesterday. It had been an interesting note to you yesterday to see that they also brushed their teeth and took showers- but you supposed everyone got dirty, and if they ate, their teeth would also need to be cleaned. So instead of looking like a fool and questioning them on their hygiene practices- which would also have been rude too, now that you reflect on it- you decide to do your own morning routine before heading down to see who was making all the racket downstairs.

To your surprise (not), it was Papyrus hopping about in the kitchen.

The lights of his pupils alight on you happily, as he bounds over to you, greeting you in an overly excited manner, "I SEE YOU ARE ALSO AN EARLY RISER!" He comments proudly, "I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE MORE OF A GO-GETTER THAN MY BROTHER. HE CAN SLEEP IN FOR HOURS." He tsks disapprovingly at that, rolling his eyes as he glares up at the ceiling. 

You give a small little chuckle, "Yes, well, I plan to do some shopping so getting up early to start seems like a solid idea." You didn't feel like mentioning that it was actually him that woke you up.

"OOOH, WHAT ARE YOU SHOPPING FOR?"

"Food, mainly." You grab your phone out of your pocket, before looking up on your map for the nearest shopping mall. There really wasn't many options close to you, if any at all. "Do you know the closest grocery store? Where do you guys go?"

"WELL FOR THE MOST PART WE SHOP IN MONSTER CITY ITSELF, BUT WE HAVE ALSO GONE TO ONE OF THE HUMAN MALLS NEAR THE CENTER OF EBOTT CITY."

"Huh." Is all you say, but you can feel your curiosity spark at the mention of shopping in Monster City. It was very much safe to say you had never stepped foot inside that place, whether it was now or... well, ever. It was never predicted for you to go there either, which made it all the much more appealing to go. You've been to human malls plenty of times, a monster one could be excitingly new and different!

You slide a glance over to Papyrus, "Hmm... well, which one do you think is the better choice?"  _Please say the monster one. Please say the monster one._

"WELL, THE ONE IN MONSTER CITY DOES CARRY MORE OF MY PREFERENCES. AFTER ALL, IT IS THE ONLY STORE THAT SELLS FOOD WITH MAGIC ALREADY INFUSED IN IT."

_YES!!_ "wait- WHAT?"

Papyrus gives you a baffled glance, "YOU DO KNOW THAT MONSTERS REQUIRE FOOD WITH MAGIC INFUSED INSIDE OF IT, DON'T YOU?"

"I- uh, no?"

"OH. WELL, YES. UNLIKE HUMANS, MONSTERS NEED TO EAT SOME FOOD THAT HAS MAGIC RETAINED INSIDE OF IT. IT'S OUR SOURCE OF ENERGY. MONSTERS CANNOT FUNCTION PROPERLY IF WE DO NOT AT LEAST HAVE ONE MEAL WITH PROPER SUSTENANCE."

"Oh."  _Shit._ "Is it... harmful to humans?"

"NO? HUMANS ALSO HAVE MAGIC, WHY WOULD IT HURT THEM? BESIDES, THE DELIGHTFUL CUISINE I SERVED YOU YESTERDAY ALSO HAD MAGIC WITHIN IT."

You try not to blanch in front of Papyrus at the mention of his meal yesterday.  _Is that why it turned out bad?_ You hoped not, you were actually incredibly curious to go shop at a monster store and buy monster food- "WAIT- We have **_MAGIC_**?!"

Papyrus blinks at you again, "... YES?"

"WE- as in human beings- Can cast magic like in Harry Potter? I can go all Expecto-whatever on someone?!? And like kick ass? Do I need a wand? Can I just do it with my hands?!"

"I- ER- WELL, I AM NOT SURE WHAT THIS 'HARRY POTTER' IS- BUT HUMAN MAGIC ISN'T VERY WELL KNOWN. THERE AREN'T THAT MANY MONSTERS THAT REMEMBER TIMES BEFORE THE WAR AND OUR IMPRISONMENT- QUEEN TORIEL IS THE ONLY ONE I KNOW THAT HAS ANY SORT OF KNOWLEDGE ABOUT HUMAN MAGIC."

"Ah." You can feel disappointment deflate you, "That's too bad I guess. But anyway, magic monster food is okay for humans to eat?" 

"YES. FRISK EATS LOTS OF MAGIC FOOD ALL THE TIME, AND THEY DON'T SEEM HARMED AT ALL."

_Frisk?_ "Frisk?"

Papyrus claps his hands in glee, "YES! MY VERY FIRST HUMAN FRIEND FRISK! THEY ARE THE CHILD OF THE ROYAL FAMILY, AND HAVE EVEN AGREED TO BE THE AMBASSADOR BETWEEN US MONSTERS AND YOU HUMANS."

You feel like you may slightly remember this child now, having shown up on news stations a lot. A rather ambiguous looking child, with dark brown hair and a stripped shirt. They were always around the fluffy goat family, whom you had diverted most of your attention to.

"Hmm. Well that's good then. Does that store only sell monster magic food?"

"NO. THEY DO CARRY NON MAGICAL FOOD. AFTER ALL, THERE IS THE REQUIREMENT FOR HUMANS TO LIVE WITH US OUTSIDE OF THE GATES, AND THE MALL IN MONSTER CITY IS THE CLOSEST ONE."

"Okay! Well, its decided then! I'll shop there! Especially since I am  _definitely_ going to need coffee for my poor coffee machine over there. It looks so sad and unused this morning."

"WONDERFUL! SHALL WE GO RIGHT NOW?!"

You laugh, "You're coming too Papyrus?"

Papyrus's face falls, "AM I- AM I NOT INVITED?"

"No- no! Of course you are! It'll be fun to shop with a friend! Help carry the bags, push the cart and all that jazz. Besides, you can tell me which ones monster food and which isn't."

The crestfallen face immediately lifts back up into one of glee, and Papyrus picks you up into a hug, laughing. Suddenly, he starts to sprint toward the door in his excitement, still carrying you in his arms, "LET'S GO THIS SECOND!"

"Wait- wait! Papyrus I need my wallet!"

Papyrus lets out a huff of dissatisfaction, before setting you down and you go hunt down your wallet, keys and purse from your room. You walk back down to the impatient looking Papyrus, giving him a wiry smile and a shake of your head. This monster really was like a 5 year old kid.

"ARE YOU READY NOW?" He quips, and you give him an affirmative nod, "YES! THEN LET US BE OFF!"

"Is the store even open this early?" You call after him as he whips out the door, but Papyrus just lets out another laugh. You hoped it was- most stores were open at 7 weren't they? It was already 7:18, as your phone says, so it should be okay, shouldn't it? You close the door, and wonder about locking it- you haven't received a house key yet and Papyrus- wait where  _was_ Papyrus? You turn around, bewildered, to find Papyrus was gone. Where did he go-? Ah, you catch sight of him sprinting down the street, laughing giddily.

You sigh about the unlocked door, and hope Sans would be fine with it, before hurrying over to your car and starting it. You screech onto the street, hoping to catch up with Papyrus. You roll down your window as you reach the lanky skeleton, and give him a questioning gaze.

"What are you doing?" You shout, causing him to startle a bit before looking at you. The two of you stop.

"GOING TO THE STORE? WHAT ELSE WOULD I BE DOING?"

"Why are you running there?"

At this point, Papyrus looks a little sheepish, "I- I DID NOT RECALL THAT YOU OWNED A MOTORIZED VEHICLE OF TRANSPORTATION."

You roll your eyes at him, "Get in then." Papyrus eagerly clambers into the passenger seat of your car, and you take off towards the direction of the large arches.

The large arch that held the sign "Monster City" stood before the large mass of buildings and other structures that was contained within it. At the arch itself, was a large gate patrolled by what seemed to be some type of military personnel- or something like that anyway. Two buildings stood on either side of the arches, with large signs demanding you to stop and show your ID and papers.

You slow down, and stop right before the gates. Two men step out of the building just beside you. One stands just beside the door they came out of, fully armed with an abundance of weapons. That man crosses his arms over on his chest as he leans up against the wall. His gaze is hidden by thick sunglasses, but you can feel his intense glare shiver up your spine. The other man, a clipboard in one of his hands, walks up to the car and notices you in the drivers seat. He starts towards you at once, the thick glare he had on loosening into a beguiling smile.

"Hello." He greets you, as you roll down your window once he approaches. Papyrus has gone uncharacteristically silent and stoic.

"Hi." You say back, wary. You notice the man's gaze flickers once to Papyrus, eyes hardening, before going back to yours.

"I need photo ID, and the _monsters_ papers." You dig into your purse, and produce your drivers licence as Papyrus hands over his certified _monster-_ ship papers. Papyrus continues to stay silent.

"Seems to be in order." The man says, as he jots things down on his clipboard, "Why is a pretty thing like you deciding to hang around in Monster City?"

"I- um- just moved into his house." You gesture to Papyrus, sitting beside you, "I wanted to go shopping, and he said the closest grocery store was in Monster City."

Understanding- and pity?- dawns in the mans eyes, "So, _you're_ the skeletons new keeper are you? Katarina mentioned they were getting a new one." 

"I- what? No, I'm their roommate."

He hums, "Call yourself whatever you want, if it makes you feel better. Well, since you'll no doubt be coming often just let me get your vehicle registration and ID all sorted out- I'll give you the Keeper's Access Pass to put up on your windshield so we don't have to do this every time." Dutifully you hand over the documents he requested, and the man walks back into the building. The armed man continues to stand there, watching you.

"Well," You say awkwardly to Papyrus, "I didn't expect this much security and trouble just to go shopping." You halfheartedly chuckle. He gives a pained smile, but says nothing. His silence was causing you increasing worry and anxiety. Horrible minutes of awkwardness tick by before the other guy returns, with your documents and a large paper with a photo of you, your name, your new address, car model, licence plate number and even your phone number of contact. Two pictures show at the bottom, of Papyrus and Sans. You question why they were there, but don't say anything to the man. The whole poster was emboldened with the colour green.

"I've given you the standard green Keeper's Access Pass. You can come and go from Monster City as you please, along with two monsters. You don't need to show the skeletons papers if they're with you, but if you decide to bring two different monsters they need their papers with them." He hands all of your stuff to you, and you place the large poster on your dashboard, and hand Papyrus his papers back. The man also hands you a green plastic card, that had  _KEEPER'S ACCESS PASS_ written on it. You stuff that in your purse.

"T-thanks." You say to the man, giving him a small smile.

The man smirks at you, "Don't mention it. You're the one sacrificing your time around monsters. Enjoy your shopping." With that he bids you a farewell, before signalling to the building beside you. A machine hisses loudly, before the gates clank open to let you through. You drive carefully, trying to not let the stares of the armed men disturb you. Papyrus continues to stay silent until you have passed the gates and men.

He gives out a loud sigh of relief, "THAT WENT RATHER SMOOTHLY." He says, his chipper tone returning to his voice.

"Heh- yeah?" You question, feeling just a bit shooken up by that strange event.

"YEAH! WHENEVER I TRY TO GO IN THE GATES, IT TAKES AGES FOR THEM TO ALLOW ME TO GO. FIRST THEY HAVE TO LOOK AT MY PAPERS, THEN I HAVE TO SIGN AGREEMENTS TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS, THEN I HAVE SIGN EVEN MORE PAPERS ABOUT NOT USING MAGIC- AND THEN SWEAR VERBAL OATHS TO NOT DO ANY HARM. THEN I HAVE TO-"

"That really does seem like a lot." You interject.

"YES. IT IS EVEN MORE OF A HASSLE TO GET OUT OF THE GATES. I AM GLAD THE ICE CREAM I BUY IS NOT THE HUMAN KIND, OR ELSE IT WOULD ALL MELT BEFORE I COULD RETURN HOME."

"Oh great." You murmur.

"DON'T WORRY, WITH YOUR CARD AND POSTER, IT WILL BE SIMPLE TO ENTER AND EXIT NOW."

"That's a relief." You say. Papyrus then starts chattering away as he did before you reached the gates, and you find yourself pressing your lips down on a legion of questions you wanted to ask, yet were too afraid to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hopefully this chapter was good! Sorry if it feels kind of cut off, it's kind of hard to judge exactly where to stop or not.
> 
> When I thought up the idea of having a human tenant/observer type thing, immediately my next thought had been something along the lines of this "Keeper Access Pass" I have in this chapter. Was it a good idea? Do you think it's realistic? Or is this kind of too harsh?
> 
> Also... this doesn't exactly seem like a Reader/Sans fic yet hehehehehehehehehe. I think I'm just vicariously living through the reader to be Papyrus's friend. Good gracious, I want that skeleton in real life T^T I would befriend him so freaking fast!
> 
> Anywayssssss thanks all of you from the first chapter for your comments and all the kudos! It really means a lot :D


End file.
